


Messy

by cxn



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxn/pseuds/cxn
Summary: Yugyeom and Jungkook pretend there's nothing to be said and sin a messy sin together.





	Messy

Messy.

Messy, messy, messy.

He’s messy with the volume at which he slams Yugyeom against the wall. Yugyeom is even messier in the way he kisses, sloppy as his or his lover's spit finds itself on his chin. The struggle for air and the struggle to take clothes off fill the room. Belt buckles on cheap apartment floors, denim taunting ankles in reminder of the layers they’ve yet to shed.

“Ah, fuck, fuck kook.” His voice comes out predominantly air, doing his best to shift yelling thoughts to valuable whispers. Jungkook’s hands slip under his shirt, quick, too fast to treasure but they’re not feeling Yugyeom’s pale skin in appreciation. He just needs to feel him, in any way he can, and tracing the soft skin of his stomach is what works right now. Nothing but moonlight aids him and his hands to work around the unfortunate clothes Yugyeom still has on. They’re not his priority. Instead his hands are at the hems of the other, pulling the shirt off even when it catches at the shoulders. Jungkook clashes forward, violent, eager, excited, and Yugyeom matches him, if anything that little bit faster. Yugyeom tastes like sugar, all milky sweet and strawberry aftertaste. He’s so fucking pretty, the pink tint in his lips, the teeth that seep through his smile and his hair.

Messy. Jungkook’s hands made a home in Yugyeom’s straight black locks, resulting in a ruin neither of them cared about. Jungkook tastes like sweat. He tastes like things too fast, like things that should’ve been said before their clothes were off.

It’s too late for these things. He wants this, whatever this is, he wants Jungkook, that’s for sure. He doesn’t want the feelings, or the knowledge that they’re unrequited, or the attachment or the numbness. But he doesn’t get to pick and choose what he gets, so if he’s allowed to kiss Jungkook all night, it's a price he’ll pay twice over. Air gushes to Yugyeom’s lungs when Jungkook’s long fingers are right where he wants them. In the empty hallway, their gasps sound like choirs when they resonate.

Messy. And Jungkook knows it. His hand doesn’t stay long, much to Yugyeom’s disappointment. Instead they take his hands, walking him to a different room. No rush, just the anxious sound of bare feet pattering to a place they are unsure about. But they’re both quiet. They taste the words on their lips and savor them, staying there until the time is better. Without the need for a push, Yugyeom finds himself on Jungkook’s quilt.

Messy. He’s sprawled out for the other to do as he pleases, vulnerable and all the more turned on because of it. Jungkook inhales innocence and exhales dominance with his stance above the other, hands next to each shoulder holding him above. A hand return to its most desired location, around Yugyeom’s pretty cock. His hand strokes up and down slowly, soft pressure from the bottom to the top. He keeps working, thumb swiping across the tip once in a test of sensitivity. That’s all it takes for the whines to stumble out of Yugyeom’s mouth. Jungkook swallows each and every one. Eventually Yugyeom’s breathing is too fast and they both become painstakingly aware of just how innocent he really is. Or was. He stops his hand before Yugyeom finishes too quick, before he gets Jungkook off too. Jungkook has the foresight to ask Yugyeom how he’d like to go about this, simply because he looks preciously young in the soft glow with his hair tussled like that, and Jungkook just can’t ignore the sense of protection he feels.

Messy. Yugyeom re-arranges them, truly awkward as they were both prepared for. But once he’s done, it’s modern art. A beautiful installment for the both to share, to capture and to ingrain into their memories. He sits in Jungkook’s lap facing him, thighs spread and cheeks flushed. His hands are on the other’s shoulders, eyes straight down in avoidance of the other pair looking straight at him. Jungkook asks once again, for good measure, if Yugyeom really wants to do this. He’s nodding before the words end and he aligns himself, preparing for the pain he’ll no doubt be in after this.

Messy. Obscene sounds fill the room as Yugyeom adjusts, shifting up and down slowly. Jungkook fills him, so much, so much it feels so good. It hurts a fucking lot, but the pay off is almost worth it. Slowly but surely, Yugyeom gets used to the feeling and starts fucking down on Jungkook, unsure at first. It’s when he starts hearing the gasps and pleads for air Jungkook prays he won't that he goes a little faster, rolling hips to ensure he gets that one spot that feels so fucking good every time. Ah’s float through Yugyeom’s lips as the pleasure builds and Jungkook can’t help but stare at the pretty boy in front of him slamming down on his cock so hard he bites his lips.

Messy. Sweat from the both of them help Yugyeom’s hands slip, slip, slip until they sit at Jungkook’s thighs. Sensitive skin abused by determined fingertips, pushing down at the muscle to deal with how good Jungkook feels inside of him. It’s when his eyes start scrunching and his body loses tempo that Jungkook watches more intently than ever, because he knows what’s about to happen. Yugyeom barely understands the heat that starts to pool near his stomach, but at the least understands that he never wants to stop crashing his hips into Jungkook.

Messy. He’s messy as he comes undone around Jungkook, walls applying delicious pressure around Jungkook. He breathes out too much and inhales too little, his legs shake and thighs threaten to slam shut but he wills them to stay open, the feeling is too good to ever stop. His mind is blank and his vision blurs, in that moment there is nothing but this high. Soft gasps of his name are the last thing it takes to make Jungkook join Yugyeom, filling him even more than before. Yugyeom is the first one to move.

Messy. With his mess across his stomach and Jungkook’s dripping out of him. Jungkook cleans him up, careful with his words in the aftermath of a hook up that definitely had a few strings attached.

 

**Author's Note:**

> haruhgaegraei i wrote this so fast im sorry if its trash :/ just really felt like writting so i did some quick freeform stuff. If u have any oneshot suggestions let me know or hmu @yugyeomsfreckle on twitter!!! I stan a lot of groups so don't worry about that. Thank u very much for reading, and thank u for supporting the ultimate ship. <3


End file.
